


soothing a nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: ? Sort of?, Fluff, I need sleep but here I am lying awake thinking about reddie, M/M, Nightmare TW, Nightmares, guys..it’s 1:30 in the morning, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After that night, they all had nightmares.Eddie was no exception. But it wasn’t exactly ideal for him to get a nightmare when everyone else was there.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	soothing a nightmare

After that night, they all had nightmares. 

Richie would dream of clowns and scream in his sleep. Stanley would dream of the painting and wake up sweating. 

Eddie was no exception. But it wasn’t exactly ideal for him to get a nightmare when everyone else was there. 

The kids were scattered on the ground of the living room, sleeping on blankets and pillows and mattresses. Eddie lied on the same mattress as Richie, who was curled up into a ball a couple feet away from him. 

And Eddie felt so gross. He felt fingers on his skin - dirty, grimy fingers that he didn’t want touching him. Flashes of ugly green and red, images that made Eddie squirm in his sleep. Drool and gross teeth and decaying skin and drooping eyes. 

Dirty fingers touching him, contaminating him, smearing sickness on him, touching him, touching him, touching him-

Eddie sat up, panting and sweating. He covered his mouth so he wouldn’t wake the others and hurried out of the room. He scratched at his arms as he walked to the bathroom, trying to scratch off the imaginary layer of filth on his skin. He pushed open the bathroom door and stripped off sweat-soaked clothes, stumbling into the shower. He washed the filth away. He closed his eyes and let the water wash the dream away. 

When he tiptoed his way back into the living room, Richie was awake, sitting up on the mattress. Eddie met his gaze. 

“..Hey,” Richie whispered. Eddie took slow steps through the room until he reached him, stepping over sleeping bodies. He sat down on the mattress. 

“Hi.”

“Did you reek so bad that you woke yourself up and had to take a shower?”

Eddie scowled. “Shut up.”

Richie’s smile slipped. “Just kidding,” he said, his voice soft. “You had a nightmare?”

“Yeah.” Eddie dragged his fingernails over his skin. “Y’know. The thing with the lepers.”

Richie turned on his side, propping his head up with his hand. “Do you, um.” He reached out slightly. He touched the mattress. “Would it make you feel better if..?” His fingers brushed against Eddie’s arm. 

Eddie looked away but smiled and scooted close to him, turning so his back was against Richie’s chest. He felt Richie take a slow, shaky breath as he moved an arm around Eddie’s torso. 

And Richie’s touch didn’t feel dirty or grimy. Richie’s touch didn’t make his skin crawl or his throat tighten with disgust. Richie’s touch made him feel okay and Eddie needed that. Richie made him feel safe. Eddie leaned back and Richie’s nose brushed against the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry about the nightmare,” Richie whispered. 

“It’s okay,” Eddie said. “It’s okay now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!! <3


End file.
